dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Doomlurker/Wonder Woman Film Idea
Wonder Woman has got to be one of the best superheroines around and she's well overdue a film. The 2011 TV series pilot failed and I don't know if it was because it was too different to the source or just a bad story or what the problem was but here I will write the story I would tell in a Wonder Woman film and who I would cast. Story The film would start with a story being told by Hippolyta, she would describe how she was so desperate for a child that she could never bare so she moulded a child from clay and prayed to the God of Olympus to give her daughter life. The God's heard her pleas and give her clay child life, blessing her with beauty from Aphrodite, wisdom from Athena, strength from Demeter, and flight and speed from Hermes. And that beautiful baby was called Diana, Princess of the Amazons. It would then jump to the present where Hippolyta is nurturing Diana, brushing her hair, the implication that she had just recounted the story to Diana. Diana is obviously bored of he story and restless, she starts asking questions about the world beyond Themyscira. Hippolyta tells her it's far too dangerous for Diana to even think about and that she should stop asking questions. Diana argues that she is a warrior and could handle herself but Hippolyta reminds her that she is also a princess and her daughter and Themyscira needs her. Hippolyta tells her to get some sleep and to stop thinking about the outside world, everything she needs is right there on Themyscira then leaves. Diana gazes out to the ocean obviously still thinking about life elsewhere. Next we see Amazons training, and Diana excels in each field. First deflecting a barrage of arrows with her Bracelets of Submission then showing prowess in hunting, then defeating various Amazons in a range of combat until she works her way to finally battling Artemis who is renowned as one of the most skilled warriors of the Amazons and has an ongoing rivalry with Diana through jealousy as well as respect. The pair battle, each gaining the upper hand at various stages of the fight, the other Amazons gathering to watch the spectacle, Artemis manages to disarm Diana and knock her helmet off, knocking her to the floor and holding her weapon to Diana's throat. Diana submits, admitting defeat, Artemis isn't satisfied and the pair have a final challenge. Throwing spears at a target while blindfolded. The other Amazons prepare the challenge and cheer for the competitors. Artemis goes first, throwing her spear blindly but breaking the arm off of the wooden dummy target. Diana then throws and hits the target right in the centre of the chest - the dummy's "heart". They remove their blindfolds and see that Diana was more accurate. Artemis calls Diana a worthy rival and the Amazons celebrate, lifting their two champions and cheering for them. Cast Coming Soon Category:Blog posts